Uzumaki Restoration
by RamenKage9
Summary: What if the Uzumaki Clan held stronger ties to Kaguya rather then Asura? What if the clan produced a member who has the same or even greater potential to reach the title of Shinobi God. Watch as the Uzumaki Clan produces their own member to rival the ultimate powers of the uchiha and senju clans. Enter Uzumaki Naruto "Your era is no more, This new era belongs to the Uzumaki"!


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"It was a late cold December night in the village of the hidden leaves, Snow flakes danced around falling from the sky adding to the already 3 feet of snow already accumulated on the ground. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"A small child with deep red hair ran pass the villages roads that led to a forrest near the Hokage monuments. This child was about four feet three inches tall, around 9 years old with deep blue eyes his face was round and his cheeks had 6 whisker like marks, three on each cheek. This child's name is Uzumaki Naruto./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Naruto continued running through the path in front of him, he just needed to escape those looks he got every day of his life./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" See for as long as Naruto could remember, he'd always get these looks of hatred from everyone he saw. He didn't know how but he could feel there hatred, it was like he could feel the villagers souls become cold and rigid every single time he'd pass or be around them. It was so painful, so excruciating feeling that emotion from every single villager he pass by. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"If Naruto had to be honest that wasn't even the worst part, there was another feeling he'd get from the villagers a feeling that made being loathed seem like child's play, it was the fear no the absolute terror he sensed from the villagers each time he made eye contact with one of them. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"It made Naruto feel like a freak, a mutant, a monster…. Thats what they called him. Thats why he had to get away he had to leave the orphanage hell he had to leave the entire damn village he just had to escape from those feelings. Thats why he was running, Thats why he was panting, thats why he was crying. Uzumaki Naruto just wanted to be free./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"He'd been running for what felt like days, Uzumaki Naruto was cold,tired, and hungry. He'd made it was far as he could from the orphanage, he looked up to observe his surroundings, he was surrounded by trees it was natural since he was in Konoha. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Great! Where the hell am I now? Whispered Naruto Why did I run so damn far, tch and crying to geez I'm such a loser. I just cant stand those people Im Uzumaki Naruto damn it, I am the man who's going to surpass all pervious Hokage Not some damn monster!" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Just then Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly embarrassed my his impromptu reminder of his lack of eating Naruto raced out deeper into the forest with his eyes now filled with determination Naruto determined to find some shelter and eventually some food. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Minutes, Hours, Days He did not know how much time passed by all naruto knew was hunger. He didn't know this but he'd been waling in the forest for give or take three hours. Suddenly goosebumps were all over his body as he entered into a surprisingly open section of the forest./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" In-front of him was a Japanese style house, the house its self was in shambles. however naruto didn't really care he'd finally found shelter, a roof over his head in that god forsaken forest. Naruto went up towards the house, it seem like some sort of temple. It was obviously abandoned at some point. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"However something really grabbed naruto attention. Above the entrance of the temple/house was the name Uzumaki. "What the hell is this, his eyebrows shot up in confusion, aren't I the only uzumaki here in this entire village!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Naruto hurly entered the home/temple and was met by a wall full of mask. Yelling in fear naruto backpedaled franticly "What the hell is this", his heart pounding at the sight of the super scary wall of filled of creepy hung up masks in front of him. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""I need to calm down, like seriously its just masks" said naruto nervously scratching the back of his head. Okay, that was super creepy, why the heck do they have this creepy collection of masks? Naruto wondered maybe his parents were some creepy people like that guy with the glasses in his class. What if they were some wired demon worshiping cult and used….wait thats dumb no way my parents were like that said naruto out loud shaking his head excessively as if trying to shake those images out of his head. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"As naruto seem to relax he decided to walk away from all the mask he wasn't scared anymore, no way there were just some stupid mask who would be afraid of those things any way? Plus he wanted to explore more of the house/ temple more, well at least thats what he told himself. Naruto began walking passed the masks, he saw the room opened its self to three entry ways he'd guess one led to the kitchen the other might lead upstairs while the last entry might lead to some sort of basement or something. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Well I guess this way leads to the rooms or something" said naruto as he headed to an entrance to the far right of the home. Noticing the lack of light naruto said "man theres like no lights here,I hope theres no ghost either, said naruto as he felt chills thinking about the notion of a ghost. After going through the door way naruto was met with a flight of stairs going down to some sort of basement. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" "I might as well go and check this out", said Naruto. Reaching the last bit of stairs naruto was met with a large door made of some sort of dark obsidian mettle. The door itself was just like a slab of mettle standing cold and ridged with no handle or any form of knob to open it. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"emHow the heck am i suppose to open this door/em, thought naruto. Theirs no knob or handle, is it like a puzzle or something? Gosh I'm so bad at puzzles, I should've listen in class about these things thought naruto, shaking his his head in disbelief. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Hey wait a minute whats that on the top of the door", Naruto looked up to the door and read the words "BLOOD IS KEY" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"emblood is key? what the heck! /emthought naruto. Sighing he said might as well go for it. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Naruto bit his finger as hard as he could until blood flowed freely from his finger and smeared it across the door. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Suddenly the door seem to split into and separated open, naruto looked on in amazement behind the the door was a room totally untouched and perfectly new. There was a large picture at the back of the room of a town or city with two mountains and a river flowing at the middle. The pictures frame said Uzushiogakure(2) home of the Uzumaki clan(3)./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"At the left side of the room their was many books and scrolls that stretched about 23 feet long and 12 feet high all filled with books and the right side of the room their were tanks labeled food,medicine,weapons that span across the same distance of the wall. At the center of the room was and Uzumaki spiral but if one looked closer it was an incredible complex seal that it its heart held the kanji(4) symbol for hope and Uzumaki. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Naruto looked at said design in awe as he stepped in closer trying to get a closer look at the incredible design. This is super cool said naruto as his big blue eyes sparkled in excitement. Hope and uzumaki,I wonder what that means? Said Naruto as he put his finger on the two kanji as if trying to wipe them clean unknowingly smearing both kanji with his blood. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Suddenly the seal glowed bright blue, and the room began to quake. "What the hell is going on" Naruto screamed. He suddenly started loosing his balanced and fell on one knee panting in almost exhaustion not knowing that his chakra was feeding from his body and to the seal. As exhaustion crept in Naruto then was suddenly launched and suspended in midair as the seal turned a bright blue and unleashed a steady stream of of bright red chakra./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;"Naruto was hit with said chakra his mind was bombarded with images of the uzumaki clan, their history, culture, and techniques where uploaded into his mind. He felt like every single cell in his body was on fire he yelled out in agony desperately trying to scream the horrendous pain he was feeling. The entire process lasted 15 seconds, Naruto then hit the floor with a loud thud as the seal stopped exuding its chakra. His eyes dulled backwards as he fell unconscious…. /p 


End file.
